Let Me Go
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: AU: Sam and Dean have just met up with the children they never knew they had, and the women they burned that had to raise those children on their own. Can they make amends and stop Lucifer at the same time?
1. Back Again?

Mila and Maddie had been best friends since they were in Elementary School. Mila's father was a hunter, and so naturally, Mila soon too knew about the things that went bump in the night. Maddie was a psychic, but not quite sure what that meant. She and Mila just assumed that Maddie was gifted until they figured out what it meant. Thankfully, Maddie and Mila were so good at keeping each other's secrets, that hiding Maddie's powers from other hunters was second nature.

On their first hunt together, Maddie ran into a guy and things got a little too risqué for any 15 year-old on her first hunt. She ended up getting pregnant, and never heard from the guy again, so Mila helped her to raise her daughter. With Maddie hunting less and less, Mila went on more hunts on her own, one particular one throwing her into the arms of Sam Winchester. They ended up sleeping together, and Mila found out she had a bun in the oven too. So together they raised their children and got real jobs, and then a hunt brought the hunter in them out…and the Winchester boys back into their lives.

****

Mila got up to the sound of laughter downstairs, and smiled when she saw Maddie, Maddie's 15 year-old daughter, Dawn, and her own 5 year-old son, Noah, all sitting at the breakfast table eating. She'd gotten in late the night before from a hunt and so Maddie had made the kids breakfast before they had to go to the bus stop.

"Morning, Momma." Noah told her, smiling at her as she walked into the kitchen.

Mila smiled. "Morning, Buddy."

Maddie stroked Noah's hair as Dawn shoved eggs into her mouth. "Noah set the table this morning."

"Did you?" Mila asked happily, pouring herself some coffee from the coffee pot. "Thank you for being helpful, Buddy."

"Oh, Mom, I almost forgot." Dawn said, getting into the backpack at her feet and pulling out a permission slip. "It's for the field trip to the zoo for Biology."

Maddie nodded and went over to the kitchen 'Bonus Drawer' as they dubbed it, and pulled out a pen. She signed the permission slip after looking it over first, and then she checked her watch.

"I think some kids need to scoot out the door so they can catch their bus." Maddie informed them.

Dawn shoved some more eggs into her mouth and downed her orange juice before kissing her mother's cheek and then taking Noah by the hand after he kissed his mother too. The two went out the door and Maddie watched them go down the street from the window and then turned to Mila.

"You got in late but up early—you didn't catch it, did you?" Maddie asked.

Mila sighed. "No—it got away. I called Ellen though, and she gave me a good tip so I'm going to try again tonight while the kids are at your mother's."

Maddie nodded. "I'm still mad that the babysitter bailed last night, or I could have helped you and we might have killed the son of a bitch."

Mila shrugged. "Life happens."

"We're the walking poster people for that." Maddie agreed, and then pulled her hair back. "Well, I'd stay and chat longer, but if I don't get to work I'm going to get fired."

Mila rolled her eyes. "You'd fire yourself? Really?"

Maddie laughed, gave a wave and then disappeared out the door, Mila sighing. She also owned her own little company, and she had put her second in charge for the next couple days to work on this hunt. What was bothering her was that this seemed different than the others. Nothing seemed to stun or hurt the beast in a person meat suit. So what was going on?

Before Mila had gotten all of her research out, there was a knock on the front door, and Mila raised an eyebrow. It wasn't Maddie because she would have just waltzed right in, and there was no neighbor that would be over at 7:45 in the morning—no matter what. So, Mila grabbed one of the silver knives from its block, and hid it behind her back, opening the front door.

"Hello, I'm…" Sam began, and then trailed off.

"Sam Winchester." Mila finished for him.

Dean looked at them as they stared at each other. "So…you two know each other then?"

Mila nodded. "Yeah."

"We went on a hunt together about 6 years ago." Sam finished for her and she nodded.

"So I guess it's safe to assume that you two are here about the killings then?" Mila asked them.

Dean nodded. "Yeah…so are you going to invite us in?"

****

After a couple of hours of looking over research, Sam looked Mila over. She was as pretty as ever. He felt kind of bad that the one night stand had ended with him sneaking out while she slept. He hadn't called her since then, and it was awkward to be here with her now. Mila looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Dean getting up and looking around at the pictures on the mantle.

"Wow…your roommate is hot. These are your kids, right?" Dean asked her.

Mila laughed. "Well your brother is certainly a horndog."

Sam blushed. "Yeah—Dean…put the picture down."

"That's Dawn and Noah—Dawn is Maddie's daughter, and Noah is my son." Mila explained. "Anyways, you guys can go now, and come to pick Maddie and I up at around eleven. The kids are staying with Maddie's mother tonight, so that won't be a problem."

Sam nodded, noting that Mila was kicking them out now, and Dean followed. Mila shut the door on them as Sam started saying something to her, and then took a deep breath. Then she grabbed the research and packed it all up, looking up as Maddie came in for lunch like everyday.

"Okay…hot guys just left." Maddie said. "One of them grabbed my ass and I enjoyed it—do you know them?"

"You let some random stranger grab your ass?" Mila asked her skeptically.

Maddie shrugged. "I haven't had any in awhile."

Mila laughed. "I see, horndog. Um…yeah…I know them."

"And you've never introduced me before?" Maddie asked.

Mila took a deep breath. "That was Sam Winchester and his older brother Dean Winchester."

Maddie's jaw dropped and then her eyes got dangerous. "If Sam Winchester grabbed my butt I'm cutting off two balls instead of just the one."

Mila smiled a little. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Of course!" Maddie promised her. "That bastard owes you his life! You saved him, then he hooked up with you and snuck out without leaving a number or a note, or anything! He knocked you up, and now he just waltzes back into your life with his hot brother?"

"How do you know which one was his brother?" Mila asked. "You don't know what either of them look like."

Maddie looked a little guilty and shrugged slowly. "They were both really hot, Mila."

Mila nodded. "Yeah…we're hunting with them at 11."

"All right…and if I shoot Sam's balls off, it was an accident, okay?" Maddie asked, and Mila burst out laughing.

****

Mila and Maddie kissed Dawn and Noah goodbye after dripping them off with Maddie's mother, and then drove back to the house. Once inside they got ready for the hunt, and when eleven rolled around, Maddie opened the door. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Maddie clocked him in the jaw.

"You know what that's for!" Maddie yelled.

Mila laughed. "Maddie—that was Dean."

"Oh my God!" Maddie said. "Your poor, beautiful face! I'll get you some ice."

As Maddie hurried into the kitchen, Dean chuckled a little at the strong brunette, and then he and Sam stepped into the house. Mila shook her head as Maddie came back and handed it to him, winking at him. They were already flirting, and with Maddie's lack of male 'bonding' lately, she was pretty sure she knew how this was gonna end.

"For the sake of Sam coming back in one piece, Maddie and Dean are pairing up." Mila announced. "Sam and I will go to the warehouse, and you two go to the High School."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Why is Sam in trouble?"

Maddie waved it off. "We'll deal with it later. Right now we have to stop the next killing. Oh and by the way—I appreciated the squeeze today."

Dean smirked. "Just another service I offer."

Maddie smiled, and then Mila cleared her throat.

"Who's going in what car?" Mila asked.

"Sam will go in your car—Maddie can come with me in mine." Dean said, winking at Maddie.

Maddie smiled. "I like that plan. Let's split up?"

Mila nodded. "Let's split up."

The all piled into the respective cars, and while Maddie and Dean parked outside the High School and then decided to get better acquainted, Sam and Mila sat in an awkward silence. Mila wanted to tell him about his son, but figured he'd leave after this anyways, so what was the point? Then right when Sam was going to say something, they saw it.

"No! Please!" The girl said. "Please, don't!"

"I'm sorry." The woman told her, as Sam and Mila hurried out of the car. "I have to follow orders."

"Stop!" Mila yelled, pulling out her gun.

The woman killed the girl before Sam and Mila got to her, and then they stopped in their tracks. Mila pointed the gun at the woman's head, but Sam pushed the gun down.

"What the Hell is going on, Anna?" Sam asked.

Anna looked at him. "That's just it, Sam—Hell. I need to see Madeline."

"What do you want with Maddie?" Mila asked, raising the gun back up after elbowing Sam in the stomach to make him let go of her gun.

Anna smiled a little. "She'll explain."


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


	3. The Ban on Anna

Maddie smirked as Dean pulled his shirt back on, and she adjusted her bra straps. Dean Winchester certainly knew how to get the job done, and it vaguely reminded her of the teenager she'd been with that impregnated her with Dawn. Groping for her shirt, Dean let out a chuckle, and Maddie couldn't help but smile.

"You're an easy little thing, aren't you?" Maddie joked.

Dean shrugged. "I'm only as easy as the company."

"Well played." Maddie told him, pulling her shirt on and fastening her jeans. "So…you're Sam's older brother, huh?"

"Yes I am. What exactly is your relationship to Mila?" Dean asked her, opening his car door.

The two of them got out and grabbed some weapons out of the trunk as they got to know each other more than just physically.

"She's been my best friend since Elementary School. Then we started hunting at 15, but still went to school, I got pregnant and had Dawn, and so we did some college and went to work, started our own business really fast, and then Mila got pregnant and here we are." Maddie explained.

"Wow…kids." Dean said. "Guess you've always been a little loose if you had a kid at 15."

Maddie rolled her eyes as they neared the High School. "You're hilarious, Dean Winchester. I'm not the one who let Sam walk all over me and then had to raise his kid—hey, let's hunt, what's that over there?"

Maddie knew it was lame, but she hadn't actually tried to spill the story on Noah on purpose. She quickly thought about the different things she could come up with to get Dean to understand that it wasn't Sam _Winchester_, it was just _a_ Sam. Basically, it was time for Maddie to come up with a story Dean would understand.

"What did you just say about Sam?" Dean asked her.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "This guy—Sam Grockner—met up with Mila at some party and totally put the moves on her. He made her think he loved her then left her in the middle of the night and now we have Noah."

"The stories you get to tell your kids." Dean said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but really…what the Hell is that?" Maddie asked him.

The two of them both saw something moving in the school and Dean told Maddie to stay put but she was stubborn—she reminded him of a girl he met years and years ago. Smiling a little he handed her a weapon and then they headed into the school, neither of them finding anything important at all. They knew they needed to head on home to fill in Mila and Sam, and so they got into the Impala and Maddie cleared her throat.

"Let's not tell Mila about this, all right?" Maddie asked Dean, smiling sheepishly. "It'll just bring up things I don't want to talk about."

Dean nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Good—drive." Maddie told him, and they both smiled at each other before Dean began to drive towards the house.

****

"How does Maddie now Anna?" Sam asked Mila cautiously.

Mila looked at him angrily. "How the Hell should _I_ know?!"

Anna wasn't very happy that she was being left out of the conversation, but she understood that the two were confused. Maddie didn't talk about Anna and she had every reason not to, but Anna needed her help. There were things set in motion and Anna needed Dawn—something Maddie would never let her do at all.

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked.

Mila glared at her. "Shut the fuck up."

"Quite a mouth on this one." Anna said and then turned to Sam. "Speaking with Madeline is a matter of great importance. I need to stop the things that are unfolding."

"Why don't you explain it to me?" Mila asked her, parking the car.

Anna shook her head. "It's for Madeline's ears only."

"I don't think I like you at all." Mila told her and then sighed when her cell phone rang. "So guess what? I need to talk to my son's grandmother so hold on."

Sam nodded slowly and then Anna sighed and she looked particularly antsy until Dean drove up and Maddie got out of the car. Maddie took one look at Anna and shook her head, Dean noticing the tension as he looked Anna up and down and then saw the death glare that Maddie was giving her. Obviously their being there and Sam and Mila knowing each other and Maddie and Anna being acquainted wasn't a coincidence.

"What is the whore doing here?" Maddie asked.

Anna nodded. "Nice to see you again too, Madeline. I need your help."

"Go fuck yourself." Maddie replied and looked over at Mila on the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your mother." Mila answered and handed Maddie the phone. "Please talk to her? And you—spill."

Anna took a deep breath and looked Mila in the eye as Dean stepped up to them and Maddie went to the porch to talk to her mother on the phone. She seemed to be in an argument, and Anna didn't want to tell Mila, Sam or Dean any of it, but she wanted to get it off of her chest. She had just killed a demon in a person's body, and she needed to make sure Dawn would be used for what she needed to be used for—it was in her blood.

"I need to use Dawn." Anna explained. "Before I ask Dawn for her permission, I have to ask Maddie."

Mila's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, wait a minute—are you an angel?!"

"That would be correct." Anna nodded. "And it is in Dawn's blood to be a vessel."

"Are you trying to tell me that Maddie is a vessel too?" Dean asked Anna.

Anna shook her head. "No, Dawn's father is. In fact, Dawn's father is—"

"—I want you the Hell off of my property before Dawn and Noah get back." Maddie told Anna forcefully. "I don't want to see you ever again."

Anna took a deep breath and then she was gone without a trace, Sam and Dean wishing that they had more answers and Mila wanting to know why the kids were coming home early…

****

Sam and Dean were asked to stay in the house while everything was figured out since Maddie's mother had to take her father to the hospital and Anna was now in the picture. The second that Dawn and Noah got to the house, Noah hurried to his mother and Dawn smirked at Dean, nodding approvingly. Maddie laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as Dean thought he was hot stuff and Sam wished his brother's ego wasn't getting more and more inflated.

"Hands off, Dawn." Maddie told her.

Dawn nodded slowly. "Typical you'd pick a hottie like him."

"You're jail-bait—erase the thought from your dirty little mind." Maddie replied with a laugh.

"I got the dirty mind from _you_." Dawn retorted and then sighed. "I'm damn hungry, do we have food?"

Mila laughed and held Noah on her lap. "Your mother will make you anything you want."

Maddie rolled her eyes and nodded and then set to making some dinner, Sam looking at Noah and trying to piece it all together. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that he and Noah had some things in common—besides the hair and the eyes and the shy demeanor. Sam was starting to put it all together, but he had no reason to believe he had anything to do with Noah…then again how old was he?

"So how are you, Noah? You're quiet." Sam told him with a smile.

Noah shrugged a little. "You're a stranger."

"Its okay, Noah—Sam and Dean are friends of Mommy's and Aunt Maddie's." Mila told him, not wanting to tell him that Sam was in fact his father. "You can talk to them."

"What are they doing here?" Noah asked aloud.

Sam smiled at him. "We just came to catch up."

"They're staying in the guest room and _no_, Dawn—I catch you in there and you're grounded." Maddie warned.

Dean chuckled. "Flattering as it would be, I'm not a pedophile."

Dawn laughed a little. "Don't worry—I'm pretty sure Mom has already tapped you by now so I'm no longer interested."

"Dawn!" Maddie scolded as the teenager laughed.

"Mommy?" Noah asked.

Mila looked down at him. "Yeah, Noah?"

"Why was Anna here?" Noah asked softly.

**Note: Confused? Stay tuned and it'll all be explained. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
